How the Magic Man came
by MistoFan10
Summary: Mistoffelees is a natural Jellicle Cat. His mother and father killed by a car, and a mysterious thought. WHO is Mistoffelees REAL father?   Exspect love, epicness, and horror.
1. Seconds to think and say goodbye

How he came…

Mourning in silence

Mistoffelees was a young cat, about 14 years of age in human years. He lived alone, in a theater. During the day all the Musicals and play's played. Mistoffelees would sit under the stage and watch. But after the theater closed, cats crawled in and watched as the Magical Mister Mistoffelees would perform magic. But to get in the cats would have to pay in mice, rats, rabbits, anything you could eat for food. His sister, Ying (A black and white queen, he right side is all black, and her left side is all white.) lived with him.

"I can't do this anymore Ying." Mistoffelees sighed. "What! Why not!" Ying hissed. "I've been doing this for 6 years! I just, just can't! What about Mom and Dad! Huh! We're supposed to protect them, so they don't get taken away, or killed!" Mistoffelees hissed. "I'm sorry! But if you don't do this we won't get fed, and we'll starve to death!" Ying hissed back.

"Children! What is ever the matter!" A sweet gentle voice called. "Mother? There you are! Where's Dad?" Ying asked. "I can't find him." Mistoffelees and Ying's mother sighed. "We'll help." Mistoffelees offered.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and concentrated on his Father's face. Then his eyes snapped back open. "He's by Tottenam Court! The Cat Catchers are chasing him! He's heading for a road!" Mistoffelees grabbed his mother's and sister's paws and quickly teleported them to Tottenham Court.


	2. Finding a New home

Chapter Two…

Finding a home….

"Uhh, yeah, you have our mouse." The silver tabby said holding out his paw.

"Your mouse? I'm the one who killed it!" Ying quietly hissed.

"Ying!" Mistoffelees whispered. But his sister ignored him.

"Listen, I don't want to fight, I really don't, just give us the mouse." The Silver tabby flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Hey, hey munku, you don't think she works for Macavity do you?" The black and white splotched tom asked.

"Munku! That's your name! What kind of name is that!" Ying laughed.

"ALONZO! It's Munkustrap actually. We're from the Jellicle Tribe, so we have unique names." Munkustrap explained.

Things are going to get bad! Mistoffelees thought. _Come on magic! Teleport me somewhere! Anywhere homey! Just not here!_ He concentrated, letting his magic do the rest. When he opened his eyes he was in a Junkyard. Kittens, queens, toms and elders all around him. He was sitting on a Tire. A BIG tire. He looked around. It sure looked like home. _But how far did I travel from Ying? _Mistoffelees thought in worry.

He concentrated on Ying's face, she was in the alley behind her. Mistoffelees sighed in relief.

"Hey! Your new here aren't you! What's your name!" A squeaky voice made Mistoffelees jump. He shrieked and landed inside the tire.

"Hehe. Sorry." The voice came from a little kitten, maybe two years younger than him.

She was black, white, blonde, brown, and she was a tabby.

"Etcetera! Don't be hyper right now! Look! IT'S RUM TUM TUGGER!" A white queen appeared. Her blue eyes staring a Misto's Teal ones.

"Hi! Sorry about Etcetera, it's okay, she's gone now." The white queen explained. She sat down next to Mistoffelees.

"Soo, what is your name?" She asked.

"My name? Oh! Mistoffelees." He greeted himself.

"Mine's Victoria. You new around here?" Victoria asked.

"Well, no, you see, I teleported so I didn't have to see my sister Ying fight some Toms named Munkustrap and Alonzo." Mistoffelees explained.

"Munkustrap and Alonzo! Oh no!" Victoria jumped and headed into the alley behind the Junkyard, Mistoffelees followed. When they got their, Ying was sitting there, smiling, with the same mouse next to her. Munkustrap was on the ground Unconscious, while Alonzo had a huge gash in his arm.

"YING! IN WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Mistoffelees yowled.

"Got us a home! Now that these two are taken care of, we can take over!" Ying smiled. Mistoffelees slapped his face.

"That's not what I meant!" Mistoffelees hissed.

"Fine! You heal these two morons, and I'll go off with this here handsome tom. His name is Macavity." Mistoffelees looked over at Victoria, who was shaking in horror.

"Come on Ying, I'll teach you how to live!" Macavity laughed, then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "YING!" Mistoffelees yowled. "COME BACK!" He cried. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, he sucked them in and went over to the two toms. He murmured a spell and healed them.

"Thanks, was that your sister?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yeah, she's not the most helpful." Mistoffelees said shyly.

"Hey, she said something about getting them a home Munku, maybe we could take Mistowhateveryoucallyourself in in." Alonzo suggested.

"Well, he did cure us, and apparently he's not working for Macavity, so I guess he can stay." Munkustrap nodded as he got up.

"I'll share a den with him!" Victoria offered smiling.

"Oh! Okay then…" Alonzo winked at Mistoffelees as he walked by.

"Come on! I have SO much to show you!" Victoria purred.

"Oh okay!" Mistoffelees was shocked.

_What just happened?_ Misto thought.


	3. It's okay to cry, Just not Alone

It's okay to cry

FYI: This is from Victoria's point of view now…..

Victoria searched all over the Junkyard, but no matter where she looked she couldn't find Mistoffelees anywhere! The day before she had introduced him to everybody, and he now knew everybody's name, and then they went and shared a mouse. Victoria then took Mistoffelees to her den which was an abandoned play house big enough for 4 humans to live in, that was engraved in the side of the Junkyard. But when Victoria woke up, he was gone!

"Hey Viki! Who ya lookin for?" Jemima called from Pouncival's game of tag.

"Oh! Hi Jemima! I was looking for Mistoffelees! Have you seen him?" Victoria asked starting to get worried. "No, actually I haven't seen him all day."Jemima explained.

Victoria nodded her thanks and carefully snuck out of the Junkyard. "Mistoffelees!" Victoria called, hoping he would answere.

Meanwhile…

Mistoffelees sat huddled behind a Dumpster, crying. Everything had changed so quickly. First his father was hit by a semi, then his mother committed suicide, Ying almost killed two cats, then went to join Macavity, and Mistoffelees was stuck all alone, sure he had new friends, like the lovely white queen Victoria, who offered him shelter and a tour of the Junkyard, but it didn't replace any of the sorrow he had inside.

He could feel his paws sparking from emotion, he hated his magic when it did that, he knew he had to get rid of the energy, so he just shot the ground, but unfortunately, his tail and foot were in the way. He cried out in pain and held his tail, forgetting the pain in his tail and foot he sobbed some more trying to savor the last GOOD memories he had of his parents and his sister.

Victoria sat down to rest and munch on a mouse she had caught, just as she finished it she heard a cry of pain that echoed down the alley she was in. "Misto?" Victoria gasped. She ran towards the sound, but as she got closer she could hear sobbing, heavy sobbing.

"Misto?" Victoria whispered, she was in a different alley, a dumpster sat about 50 feet away from her.

"Mistoffelees? Are you there?" Victoria called, a little louder.

_Go away, I'm sulking. _A voice sobbed in her head. _Was that me?_ Victoria thought.

_No it was me._ The voice said again

_Who's me? _Victoria though agitatedly

_You don't need to know at the moment. _The voice pouted.

_Well can you at least tell me where the sobbing sound is coming from?_ Victoria was hopeful

_No._

_But, But why!_

_Because I don't want to._ The voice in her head cracked in shame.

_Crap….._

_Crap indeed._ The voice was being sarcastic.

_You can get out of my head now._

_Fine. _Then the voice was gone.

Victoria sighed. She decided if her own mind couldn't help her then she find the sound herself. The crying was coming from behind the dumpster, as she got closer she could hear the sobbing suddenly stop. She saw a black foot and white tipped tail. "Mistoffelees I know your there." Victoria muttured.

"Go away!" He cried.

"But, why?" Victoria asked.

"Because toms don't cry."

"I don't believe in that."

"I do!"

"Well, you've had me worried all morning where you've been, plus that's not the real reason why you crying, I'm coming back."

"No don't!"

"I'm coming!"

Victoria dashed over the top of the Dumpster and landed beside Mistoffelees, who was facing away from her. She tapped his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off.

"Misto, I hate seeing people cry, no tell me before I force you to." Victoria gently growled. Mistoffelees sighed, he couldn't lie to Victoria, at least not twice.

"Promise you freak out or laugh?" Mistoffelees grabbed Victoria paws, Victoria almost chocked out tears herself, Mistoffelees's face was covered in tears, his eyes red. "I promise." Victoria whispered.

"Well, my whole life my family was poor, we lived off of scraps, then one day, a mysterious ginger cat came, I can't remember anything else about him, only that he said I was special.

Then he left, my father and my mother said we could become rich because of me! I'm a magician, literally, I can shoot lightning out of my paws. So my mother put posters up everywhere about my powers, then we moved to a theater, every night after it closed, cats would pour in, it would fill up at least the first 3 rows of seats, and they paid in food, mice, rats, rabbits, human food, you name it! I did that for 6 years. My sister Ying had told me that Cat Catchers had found out about us, so we had to cut down on our performances, one day my father went for a walk, when the Cat Catchers came, my mother ran in telling us she couldn't find him anywhere!

I used my magic to find him and teleport us there. But when we got there it was too late, my father was horror stricken in the middle of the road, a Semi Truck heading straight for him. My sister and I looked away, while our mother screamed in agony. When we opened our eyes, we saw his bloody body, my mother went crazy and said she wouldn't leave him, and that he wasn't MY real father, he was Ying's real father, but not mine, she said my real father was 'M'. But that's as far as she got, she was cut off as a car hit her. After that Ying almost killed Munkustrap and Alonzo, I used my magic to heal them. Then some ginger and red cat came, he took Ying with him, and Ying didn't argue, It's so much to take in!"

Mistoffelees burst into tears again and cried in Victoria's shoulder. Victoria stared at him in sorrow, he had gone through SO much! She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head fur. "It's okay Mistoffelees. I'm here, it's okay to cry."

Then they sat there, Mistoffelee's tear filled sea blue eyes, looking into Victoria's diamond blue eyes.

Thank you! Thank you! Yep!

This took a little longer than expected,

YAYZ FOR EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTERS!

U know the drill, comment, favorite, all that stuff.


	4. The Song of Tugger

Chapter 4

Mistoffelees was led back to the Junkyard, to see a tom named Rum Tum Tugger standing on the tire… singing.

"There's my BESTEST FRIEND!" He howled. "Oh good lord he's drunk!" Mistoffelees moaned quietly.

"Hey! Let's sing about the stuff we like!" Tugger smiled.

"Lets not and say we did." Mistoffelees muttured.

"An apple pie! A Bright Blue sky! A breezy meadow in July! An ice cream bar! A shooting star! The sound of a steel guitar!" Tugger sang.

"That's wonderful, tugsie, lets get you to Munkustrap, or Jennyanydots." Mistoffelees started pulling on Tugger's arm. Tugger yanked his arm away and continued to sing.

"I love the sound of rain, wearing a hat and cane! A tiffany window pane lovely to see! Frost on a window sill, the feel of a dollar bill, vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!"

"TUGGER WE LOVE YOU!" All the kittens yelled. But Etcetera was the loudest.

"Tugger where did you get that hat and cane?" Mistoffelees asked.

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while, everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie! So lets sing about the things we like and don't be shy!" Tugger laughed like a psychopath and stared at Mistoffelees.

"Kittens, time to go-wait, what was that about the Holocaust?"

"A strip of lace, a pretty face! Eugenics really make the case! Counting sheep, and froggy leaps! Touching Mukustrap inappropriately while he sleeps! HAHA!"

"HEEY! YOUR DEAD TUGGER!" Munkustrap screamed.

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain, blood raining down, showering me! That everlasting thrill during the final kill, Body dumped in a land-fill, got off scott-free!"

"Tugger, I really think it's time Jenny saw you." Mistoffelees fretted.

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while!" Tugger turned to Misto.

"One I'll eat your brain and it'll be great! So lets sing about the stuff we like and me your fate!"

Tugger fainted and landed next to Etcetera a squealed. "I'll give him mouth to mouth!" She yowled.

"No you won't. Alonzo! Help me! Tugger got boozed up again!" Munkustrap called.

"No need Munku. PRESTO!" Mistoffelees flicked his wrists and Tugger's body was teleported to Jennyanydot's den.

"Where did he go!" Munkustrap gasped.

"I teleported him to Jennyanydot's den." Mistoffelees smiled.

"Your magic?"

"Yep.."

"Okay then."

"Mistoffelees sing the song that Tugger sang for us!" Electra squealed.

"Ask tugger when he wakes up…"


End file.
